1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus having the function of transmitting various data such as facsimile data, a data communication method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
A data communication apparatus having the function of transmitting the same data to two or more addresses, i.e., the multi-address call function, has been proposed. Especially, in recent years, operations in all data communication apparatuses tend to be simplified, and data communication apparatuses capable of making a multi-address call with simple operation have become mainstream.
In conventional data communication apparatuses, however, as the operation of setting a plurality of addresses is facilitated, the probability of operation errors increases. For this reason, when an operator makes an operation error, a plurality of addresses may be unintentionally set. As a result, data is sent to destinations other than intended destinations, causing troubles, or wasting communication expenses.